Bend Over For Me
by WritersGoneWild
Summary: When you hide your true passions, what's left? Edward has hidden who he really is his whole life. Will a chance meeting one night in a biker's bar change everything? Or is back to business as usual in the morning? M/M You've been warned. 18 only
1. Chapter 1

We've decided to continue our ENTRY FOR "Born This Way Contest" It was voted #1 for Public Voters!

**Bend Over for Me**

**Author(s): Edward's Peacock and TwistedMindOfPervs**

**Disclaimer: Yeah we don't own Twilight, but hell we're willing to screw it up**

**Chapter 1**

**Edward's POV**

Fuck me! Is all I could think when I saw a honey of an ass bending over the pool table. The way his muscles flexed when he shot a round had his ink dancing. Well the tats that weren't covered in leather. His leather chaps sat snug around his skin tight, washed-out jeans. Shit! I had to shift my dick when it hardened right there.

Why of all places did I have to spot that perfect ass in Mac's? It's not like I can walk up and talk to him. Mac's Biker Hideout wasn't the sort of place to get your rocks off with another dude. The joint was a biker's haven. If you owned a Harley, you drank here.

No one at my day job knew the triple life I led: CEO in a shirt and tie by day, tattoo covered biker by night, and let's not forget the fact I only took men into my bed. There haven't been many, but when I traveled I'd hookup on the road. I never brought anyone home.

Closer by Nine Inch Nails started blaring from the jukebox. My cock twitched at the words. I couldn't break away my stare when his hips started rolling to the beat. Putting my beer to my lips, I moaned around the neck. Before I can tear my eyes away, he looked back over his shoulder, grinning like the devil himself. Looking at the ceiling to divert my eyes, I chugged the remains of my Bud down. Sliding it back down the bar to Caius, I nodded for another one. While he finished up with Easy Alice, as everyone called her, I grabbed my smokes and head outside.

Nodding to Emmett, I joined him around the Butt Bucket. I knew what he was going to say before his mouth opened.

"Dude, you would not believe the pussy I dined on last night!" He clapped my back, making it hard to swallow back the bile that crept up just thinking about the female anatomy.

"Good, huh?" I mumbled, lighting my Marlboro red.

"Rosalie rocked my world, and my rod." I growled when he elbowed me in the gut.

"I take it she was the blonde from last night?" I took a long drag trying not to think about the blond streaked, blue-eyed, specimen inside.

"Can I grab one of those off you?" purred a deep southern drawl.

"Yeah." Flipping my pack open, I looked up to see the devil incarnate.

"Thanks," he chuckled, grabbing one.

I was officially in Hell. I'd be forced to watch Satan's full lips wrapping around my cigarette when I wanted them wrapped around my cock. Glaring at him, my anger rose at the attraction he forced on me.

"I'm out of here, night Edward, nice to meet you Jasper." With a wave he hopped on his bike and kicked it to life.

"Edward, it's nice to meet you." I glowered at the hand as he extended it. "Jasper Whitlock."

Reaching out I took his callused hand in mine to shake. "That's a sweet hog I saw you cruise in here on." His hand lingered in mine a few seconds longer than it should have.

"Yeah, she's a real beast between my legs." I could have been talking about my bike, but I was referring to the hog in my pants.

My 2012 Harley-Davidson Street Glide FLHX was equipped with an iconic bat wing fairing, custom hot rod bagger had a 2-1-2 exhaust, Twin Cam 103 engine, security, and ABS. Painted candy apple red, the bike was a thing of beauty.

"So, which one's yours?"

"I didn't bring it tonight. I only live two blocks away. Well, it was nice meeting you, Edward. Maybe I'll see you here again?"

"You want a lift home?" flew from lips before I could filter it

"Sure, if you're headed that way." Snubbing out my butt, I headed for my bike Bella.

Draping my leg over her, I passed him the extra helmet. Hopping on, he slid right up behind me, his thighs squeezing mine. Turning it over, Bella hummed to life under us. Bella flashed forward when I spun away from the curb. Reaching around, jasper locked his hands together right above my throbbing shaft.

I was so long and hard, my cock peeked out from my black leather pants. I leaned back trying to get it to go back under, but it wasn't hearing of it. It wanted to come out and play. I hissed when his pinky slipped lower and accidently touched the tip. His finger lithely ghosted over a few times he spoke.

"Pull in here." I turned into the driveway of a usual looking white house complete with a picket fence. "Wanna come in for a beer?" I was just about to say no, when his hand slid over my leather clad cock squeezing it once.

Snapping my eyes to his, his evil grin was back. "Sure."

"Park it over there with mine." He pointed to the open garage at the end of the driveway.

Revving the motor, my bike jerked forward and his grip on my dick tightened. The moment I cut the engine, he hopped off, removing his helmet. Ripping mine off, I eyed him trying to figure out if he was for real or playing me.

"Can you get off with that rock in your pants, or do I need to suck you off here first?" The way he licked his lips had me losing all conscious thought. All I wanted was the pink pout devouring me whole. "Edward, we are who we are. I'm not ashamed by the fact that I want you. We're born this way, why fight it?" He must have taken my nod as an okay because he slid in close and ran his hands through my hair. "I promise you'll like how I make you feel."

A shiver ran down my spine when his fingers drifted from my hair, down my neck, and across my pecs. Plucking at the cotton covered nipple; he pushed me to lean back along the seat.

"Please?" My eyes fluttered shut as his fingers traveled lower.

Leaning forward the tip of his tongue lapped at the exposed tip poking out of the top of my pants. I groaned at the sensual swirling of his hot, wet tongue. My hips pushed up wanting more. Clawing his nails down my six-pack abs proved to be too much and my hips bucked. I dug my hands into his curly waves, pushing him closer to where I needed him. His eager fingers went to work on my button and fly.

With widened eyes, he soaked in the sight of my length. "Mmmm, you taste so good. I knew you be huge. It's always the quiet ones." Cupping my sack, he messaged them, taking me back into his mouth.

My leg shook trying to keep my Harley steady and managing to thrust in between his heated lips. "God, I want to bend you over my bike and fuck you like an animal," I mumbled, getting lost in the moment.

Popping me out of his mouth, "Do it," he groaned, rubbing his rock hard shaft against my knee.

Kicking the stand down, I wasn't about to turn down that offer. He backed away and let me dismount Bella. Looking down the driveway, I pursed my lips. "Shut the door."

Hitting the button on the wall, the rumbling of the door rang out and it started to slowly descend. He slid his vest off and onto the concrete floor. When he started doing a striptease, my hand went right to my rod and starting stroking it. Muttered curses fell from my lips as his clothes dropped away.

**JPOV**

Whatever possessed me to give him the go ahead to fuck me in my garage was beyond me, but the moment I slid his rigid shaft between my lips, finally tasting him on my tongue, pushed me over the edge. I had to have him, in whichever way I could. I'd been obsessed with the man stroking himself before me since the first time I saw him so many months ago. Longing to feel him in my mouth, my ass, my hand, to feel his warm, sticky cum as he filled me had been a part of my fantasy for too long. Now, I would have him, or rather he'd have me.

Tossing the last of my clothes onto the floor, I wrapped my hand around my own length, moaning. Edward smirked as he reached out, brushing my hand away from myself. Taking me in his hand, he pressed himself against me, the heat coming off of his body almost too much for me to handle. Almost, but not quite.

"Come on, baby," he murmured, nipping at my ear. Moving me over to his bike, he placed a hand on my back, pressed down for me to bend over. Spreading my feet, I happily obliged. Rubbing my cheeks, he moaned, "So fucking sexy. From the moment I saw you bent over that pool table, I knew I wanted your ass."

Looking over my shoulder, I lifted an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?"

Growling, he slapped my ass, pushing me against the leather seat of his bike. Parting my cheeks with his fingers, he toyed with my entrance, slipping just the tip of his finger in before pulling it back. I whined, wanting more.

"Damn it, Edward, stop teasing me," I demanded.

A hearty chuckle slipped out between his lips. "Patience, baby, have some patience."

Keeping his hand on my back, he pulled his fingers away, only to bring them back a moment later with some lube on them. I'd have to ask him later where he got it, not really caring at that point. He worked his fingers in and out of me, hitting every angle he could find. It took all my control not to let go right then and there, but I wanted him inside of me.

Like he could read my mind, he pulled out of me. Looking over my shoulder, I smiled, watching him tear open the foil wrapper for his condom. With a throaty moan, he rolled the latex down his throbbing hardness, taking a deep breath. I smirked, pushing my ass out, rubbing myself against him. With a hiss, he gripped my hips, grinding into me.

"Are you ready for me?" he purred, leaning down to my ear. "Can you take all of me, baby?"

"Every fucking inch," I goaded, daring him to fuck me hard.

With a wicked smile, he positioned himself at my entrance, allowing just the tip to fill me. I groaned, trying to back onto him, but he held me still. Moving slowly, he added another inch, then another, until his pelvic was flush against my skin. My dick was throbbing, aching for relief. Easing himself back, he pushed back in harder, faster.

"Oh, shit," he growled, "so tight."

"Move," I begged, bracing myself on his bike. "Give me more."

Tightening his grip on my hips, Edward began to thrust inside of me, pushing deeper, faster, and harder. Letting four letter words mix with my name as they tumbled out of his mouth, he slid one hand up to my shoulder giving him leverage to truly pound into me. Moving my hand down between my legs, I gripped my throbbing shaft, trying to ease away the ache.

"Fuck, baby, watching you touch yourself while my dick is inside of you is so fucking hot," he panted, tugging on my hair. Pulling my head back, he turned my head to look back at him. "You like this, don't you? Me fucking hard right here in the middle of your garage. Turns you the fuck on, doesn't it?"

"Yes, God, yes," I gasped, tightening my hand with each stroke. Feeling the burn already building, I started pumping myself faster.

"Let me take care of that," he murmured, brushing my hand away. Wrapping his fingers around my cock, he started stroking me, matching his pace inside of me. I braced myself, gasping for air as he continued to pound into me. "Baby, tell me you're close."

"So close," I moaned, reaching back and gripping his ass.

Moving his other hand down to my thigh, he lifted my leg off the ground, changing the angle of each thrust. Crying out, I let go, spraying my load over his hand and bike. With a throaty growl, he slammed his hips into me once more, finding his own release.

Leaning down and placing a kiss in the middle of my back, he chuckled, "How about that beer?"

When I woke up the next morning, Edward, and any trace of him, was gone. He and I had barely made it back into the house before he had me bent over a chair, caressing my tender flesh. Stammering, I managed to get him to take me to my room, where we spent the night exploring each other's bodies. I hadn't been left disappointed. Each piece of ink that covered his skin made my lust for him grow tenfold.

Edward was just as beautiful in my bed as he had been the first time I ever saw him standing outside the small coffee shop up the street from the office. Of course, he was too busy to notice me, but I took my time in appraising him. The way his pants always hugged his ass, leaving very little to my imagination. His chest rising and falling with each delicious breath he took, the way he ran his hand through his auburn hair, giving off the illusion he'd just gotten out of bed. That was the start of my fantasies. It wasn't until I just happened to catch him walking out of the office late one Friday night that I saw the real Edward. My Edward.

Following him home, I waited while he ran into his small house, coming out ten minutes later looking like a God in leather. Straddling his bike, I felt myself harden at the sight of his tight ass. I followed him to Mac's, finding that Edward and I had more in common than ever. That's when I put my plan in motion, knowing I'd have to be careful about how I approached him at the bar. Knowing he'd been watching last night, I made sure he got a good view of what he wanted. I saw him adjusting himself, staring at my ass.

Stretching out on my bed, I laughed to myself, remembering the delicious way he manipulated my body, taking what he wanted like an animal. With a content sigh, I headed into the bathroom, to prepare for work. Another day of fantasies over my lover, only this time, I could replay the memories in my head.

Walking into the mail room with a bounce in my step, and smirk on my face, I merely nodded to the rest of the guys, grabbed my cart, and set off on my first round of the day. My favorite round of the day. Taking the service elevator up to the top floor, I headed down the long, dimly lit hallway. Part of me expected his secretary, Angela, to be sitting at her desk, ready to shoo me away before I got a glimpse of him, but luck appeared to be on my side today. She was nowhere to be seen, and his office door stood wide open.

Taking a deep breath to calm both my nerves and the excitement coursing through me, I leaned against the doorway, smiling at the sight before me. Sitting behind his desk, with the phone pressed against his ear, was Edward, my Edward in his high priced, pristine suit.

"Hello, lover," I purred.

Snapping his head up, his eyes met mine, shock evident in each of his features. "Jasper? What the hell are you doing here?"

Pushing off the frame, I strolled up to his desk, dropping his stack of mail down in front of him. "I'm working."

**A/N Bwhahaha, well that was fun. Leave them some love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Oh S.M. would have a shit fit we owned Twilight! It's all her pleasure. we're just playing.**

**Bend Over for Me**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

He stood in front of me. Right fucking in front of me, with a sexy smirk on his face and a pair of tighter than fuck pants on. Pushing my chair back, I stood up and walked around my desk, keeping my eyes locked on his until I got to the door. Taking a deep breath, I closed the door and turned the lock.

Shifting my attention back over to him, I said the only thing I could think of in that moment, "Get on your fucking knees."

Like a good boy, Jasper dropped down on the floor, his smirk growing bigger as I stalked over to him. Threading my fingers in his soft hair, I pulled his head back, searching his eyes for any sign that he didn't want this as much as I did. I found none but desire burning in his gaze.

With my free hand, I grabbed my belt, somehow managing to get the blasted thing undone, before moving to the button and zipper. My pants fell to the floor with a loud swoosh, followed just moments later by my dark boxer briefs. Jasper licked his lips hungrily, and this time, I smirked, rubbing the head of my dick along his lips. Like a good boy, he opened his mouth, letting me push all the way in.

"Oh, Jesus fuck," I hissed, letting my head fall backward. "Your mouth is almost as good as your ass, baby."

He hummed, sucking on me harder. I tightened my grip on his hair, thrusting in and out of his mouth. Jasper raised his hands, reaching around and grabbing one of my cheeks in each hand, digging his fingers into my flesh. I moaned, feeling him take me a little deeper. Every memory of his mouth wrapped around me from the night before failed to compare to the real thing. Gripping my ass tighter, he pulled me toward him, looking up at me through his long lashes. It was almost enough to make me cum on the spot. Almost.

"What do you want, baby?" I purred, "Do you want me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours?"

He moaned around me, I nearly died from the vibrations. Placing both hands on the side of his head, I granted him his wish, fucking his mouth hard and fast, pushing past his gag reflex and burying myself in his throat. His nails dug into my skin, giving me just enough pain to compliment the pleasure his mouth was producing. The only sound in the room came from my panting, his muffled moans, and the ticking of clock hanging behind me, setting my rhythm for me. Tick, thrust, tock, pull back, tick thrust, tock, pull out.

Over and over, I assaulted his mouth, giving him what he wanted. I had no control over the rocking of my hips. Not that I tried. The burning in my groin grew, my body covered in a sheen layer of sweat, his hair wrapped snugly around my fingers. Inching his closer to the center of my ass, his fingers spread my cheeks, finding my waiting hole. Slipping just one of his fingers into me, he pressed down at just the right angle, hitting the perfect spot, and I was lost. Thrusting my shaft into his mouth once more, I came hard, spraying my load down his sweet throat, stifling the four letter words bursting to be screamed.

Jasper swallowed everything, before releasing me with a pop and sitting back on his heels. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he stood up, adjusted his obvious erection, and walked over to the door, placing his hand on the lock. With one more look back at me, he winked, flicked the lock, and walked out, closing the door behind him. I stood there with my pants down around my ankles and my mouth agape.

It was in that moment I realized what I had just done. I'd just forced him to give me a blowjob in my office. Scrambling backward, I pulled my boxers and pants back up, hitting the edge of my desk, knocking over my coffee cup, spilling it all over the reports I'd just been working on.

"Motherfucker," I yelled, scooping up my cup and dropping it onto the floor.

The door to my office swung open as Angela came rushing in. "What in the world is going on in here, Mr. Masen?" She stopped short, taking in my disheveled appearance and frustrated expression. However, one look from me quilled any questions she may have had resting on the tip of her tongue. "Go straighten yourself up, sir. I'll take care of this."

With a short nod, I agreed and walked into the small, private bathroom attached to my office, thankful I wouldn't have to walk down the hallway looking like this. Placing my hands on the edge of the porcelain sink, I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart. What the hell had just happened and how long had Jasper been working at my company?

He's certainly someone I would have noticed hanging around, especially with an ass as tight as his was. But, then again, I barely paid attention to anyone who worked here, preferring to just do my job and mind my own business. Of course, when you couldn't be honest with yourself, you certainly can't be honest with those around you every day. The people working around here would never understand my desire to cover my body in tattoos, feel the vibrations of Bella between my legs, or feel the snug fit of a tight ass wrapped around my cock. Stifling a moan, I reached down, adjusting my semi-hard shaft. Nobody's ass was as tight as Jasper's had been.

Shaking my head of all thoughts of him, I rinsed my face, tucking my shirt back into my pants, and trying to regain some control over myself. This was not the time, nor the place, to even be thinking about him, or all the things I wanted to do to his body. Shivering, I headed back out to my office to find my desk cleaned up and Angela gone.

Settling back down at my desk, I went back to work, or tried to at least. A dozen times I found myself looking over at the door, expecting to see him leaning against the frame, only to find the door shut tight. Even Angela didn't bother me today. I skipped lunch, telling myself it was so I could get caught up on the stack of paper work I had sitting on my desk, but I knew the real reason. I was hiding, afraid that I would catch him in the elevator, or walking down the hallway. I'd wrap my arms around him, dragging him into the nearest empty office, or supply closest and have him bend over for me once again. Just thinking about it had me rushing into the bathroom to relieve my throbbing length. Jasper had infiltrated every part of my being, and just before the end of the day, I found myself reaching for the phone.

"Mailroom, this is Ben," answered the head of the department, Ben Cheney.

Clearing my throat, I heard myself saying, "Ben, this is Edward Masen. I have an important package that needs to be handled personally, and," deep breath, "I need you to send Jasper up to my office."

**JPOV**

I was nearly skipping when I left Edward's office this morning. Hearing his needy voice demanding me to suck him off, had me hardening and throbbing. Christ! How the hell was I gonna get through today with a raging hard on?

Stepping off the elevator, I adjusted my rod of steel. The head of the mail room spotted me, and smirked as he shook his head and went back to work. Ben's caught me hard because of Edward on more than one occasion. Of course he didn't know exactly who on the top floor I wanted fucking my ass all night long, but he knew it was someone. His only comment to me was simple, "As long as it's not Angela."

Yeah he had a thing for Edward's secretary. I quickly relieved his anxiety. "She doesn't have a dick, Ben." That pretty much took care of any questions he might have had.

The rest of the day kept me so busy I couldn't whip one off to relieve the pressure cramped in my pants. Images of Edward's cock in my mouth from this morning refused to let my dick go soft. A shiver ran through me every time I envisioned the way he took control and fucked my mouth. The thought of asking him to return the favor was out of the question. I wanted him to be the one to ask for it, and he would all in good time.

Just as I slid my mail cart into place in the cage for the night ben called out, "Jasper, Mr. Masen wants you in his office stat. Don't keep the boss man waiting if you want to keep your job."

My shaft twitched in my pants causing me to moan my reply, "Okay."

I had to be honest with myself. Edward hid who he was and me sucking him off in his office was probably not the best idea. He very well could have been summoning me up to tell me it wasn't going to happen again. Hitting the button to the top floor, I prayed that wasn't what this was about. I finally had the man of my dreams and I would do anything to keep him, anything.

"Angela, Mr. Masen called for me?"

"Yes." She reached over and grabbed her pocketbook. "Shut the door behind you, I'm headed home." She slipped past me wearing a warm smile.

Rubbing my hands on my pants, I took a deep breath. Peeking my head in first, there stood Edward with his back to me as he looked out the window. "Come in and shut the door," He clipped without turning toward me. Closing the door behind me, I waited for him to say his peace. "Take a seat." Dropping into the black leather couch against the wall, I put my elbows on my knees and stared at my hands.

The plush carpet masked the sounds of his footfalls and it wasn't until I saw his polished expensive shoes did I realize he'd walked over. Curiosity won out and my eyes trailed up his toned legs to see his suit jacket open and his erection straining against his zipper. My tongue darted out and licked my lip.

When he sighed, my eyes snapped to his. "I don't know what to do." He raked his hand through his hair. "You're like a drug I can't kick. In less than 24 hours, you've made it impossible to think about anything but you. It's very frustrating." Dropping down next to me on the couch, he twisted his hands around each other. "I've never had a steady thing with anyone."

I reached over and grabbed his hands in mine. "Do you want a steady thing? With me?"

Looking away, he huffed, "Yes, but we shouldn't. I'm your boss for fuck sakes."

"Why does that matter? I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. Now that I've a taste, I…," I shook my head, "I want you anyway I can have you."

"So if I drop to my knees…" Which he did. "And pull your long, beautiful cock out?" His hands moved to my pants before stopping.

"Please, Edward, you're teasing me to death." My hips lifted, hoping he'd do as he said.

"No one here can know," he grumbled, fumbling with my button and zipper.

"I don't like to have to hide it. I don't want to be just an at work fuck," I hissed as he wrapped his fingers around my shaft.

He stroked me with one hand as the other nudged my pants lower down my hips. "Do you want me to stop? Say so now or I am going to take you here and now." His hand froze to prove his point.

Scooting forward, I dug my hands into his hair and crushed my lips to his. My lips parted when he shoved his tongue through them. The possessive way he lapped and nipped at my tongue and lip left me breathless. Pulling away, I saw the burning desire in his eyes.

"I said I didn't like it, not that I wouldn't do it for you," I growled as he resumed his tight fondling.

My hips lifted to ease his struggles of pulling my pants lower. The cold leather shocked my balls. Once my pants reached my ankles, he caressed his way back up my leg, pushing my knees further apart as his body leaned in closer.

"Lay back, baby." He pulled my ass to him.

My eyes fluttered shut when he wrapped his hot, wet mouth around my tip. Swirling his tongue over my slit had my hips begging to thrust up all the way in. I tightened my grip on his tussled auburn hair and helped him bob up and down at a fast and furious pace. It was easy to see he hadn't done a lot of this. My heart swelled that he wanted me enough to grace me with the pleasure. Pulling him down further, I felt a slight gag as I hit the back of his throat. Still he continued to lavish all his attention on my dick.

"God, Edward, that feels so good," I hummed when he grabbed my sack.

Squeezing and tugging on it lightly, he quickly drove me to the brink. Forcing himself to take me in even further, he swallowed around the head of my cock. That was my downfall.

Through gritted teeth, I snarled, "Edward!" I exploded down his throat in long, hard spurts. I came so hard tiny lights flickered across my eyelids. After he licked me clean, he kissed his way to my nipples, lapping and suckling them. Once he reached my ear, he panted and rocked his rock hard manhood against mine. My Edward needed a serious release.

"You tasted yummy," he chuckled, breathing across my neck.

He shivered against me as my hands ghosted down over his six pack abs to his belt. In a flash, I had his pants open and my hand dug in deep around his shaft. "Fuck! Wait!"

"Baby, this has to hurt, let me take care of you," I purred, nipping at his ear.

"Yes, but not here. I've fantasized all day about fucking you on my desk. Please?"

**A/N Naughty boys doing naughty things at work. Yummy. See you on the darkside! Bwhahahaha! Oh yeah and review for our peeps who wrote this for you after they won First Place Public Vote.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Bend Over For Me**

**Author Name: Edward's Peacock and Twisted Mind of Pervs**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 1940**

**Pairing: Edward/Jasper**

**Banner Made By: Edward's Peacock**

**Disclaimer: While we don't own Edward and Jasper, we love making them do dirty, kinky things.**

**Summary: When you hide your true passions, what's left? Edward has hidden who he really is his whole life. Will a chance meeting one night in a biker's bar change everything? Or is back to business as usual in the morning? m/m Slash You've been warned. 18 only.**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

Tracing my fingers down his spine, I admired Jasper's ass as he lay across my desk. I'd envisioned this all day. Now it was finally a reality. "You're so beautiful spread out for me. Seeing this perfect ass and your ink have me rock hard."

Kneading his cheeks, I opened him up for me to ogle. Jasper shivered, releasing a moan. Slapping him once on each side, I slid open my desk drawer and grabbed my bottle of Jergan's hand lotion. From all my jacking off I had the softest hands in town. With one squirt my fingers lubed up nicely. Jasper wiggled when I slipped one into his puckered hole.

"What's the matter, baby? Do you want more?" I teased, toying with his entrance.

"Edward, please? No more teasing… " Before he could finish, I slipped in another, twisting it and hitting the sweet spot he liked so much.

By the time I had added a third finger, Jasper was a writhing hot mess of sweaty flesh. Yummy! The sheen of his skin glowed with a reddened hue. Every pant from his lips was a plead for more.

"It's not teasing, it's stretching you for my cock. You want my cock, right?" I knew he did, but I wanted him to beg.

"God, yes! Please! It's all I thought about today. Every delectable inch of it." His ass lifted, searching for relief.

Shifting my hips back, I taunted him. "I don't know if I should give it all to you. You've been very naughty. Watching me," I slapped his right cheek, "hiding your beautiful ass in the overalls," this time the slap went to his left side, "teasing me all day."

"I'm naughty in a good way, baby." He looked over his shoulder, showing me the lust in his eyes. "I had to watch you, to know you."

"And if I said this was the last time we'd be together, would you still want me inside you." Why did it hurt to just think it?

"Especially if it was. It will crush me, but one more moment with you would be worth it." Reaching out, I wiped away a lone tear slipping down his cheek.

"We'll figure something out. It won't come to that. Right now, I just want to feel you moving against me, knowing you're here because you want to be."

Twisting, he spun around, leaning his ass against my desk. "I know what you did on your trips. I don't want your money. My bank account is just fine without it." He wrapped his lubed and talented fingers around me and started stroking it on me.

I opened my mouth to explain, only to be left sucking in heavy breaths. "How? When?"

His lips caressed below my ear. "Later, baby. Right now, I want to make you happy." He grabbed my throbbing shaft, sliding on a condom and lining me up to his puckered entrance. "Let go of your worries."

Jasper was right, I needed to get a grip on my anxiety. I meant it when I said I wanted more than a fling. My adult sex life had consisted of one-nighters with paid male hookers. It's why I ran off this morning. It was the first time for me. The shame didn't help. Jasper was proud of who he is, and I hide it in cheap hotels and back alleys. But I was always careful; I'd never risk a future partner. Now I was glad I did. I wouldn't risk Jasper's life.

"Fuck me, Edward. Be the controlling man I've watched for months."

He ground his ass against me, biting my shoulder. Cinching my eyes shut, I let my inner beast out. Before he could breathe, I plowed straight in. If he really wanted the true me to take him, I'd give him that. I hitched his legs over my shoulders. Gripping his thighs, I withdrew and slammed in again harder. Jasper lay back on the desk and surrendered his body to my control. There was no denying my rising fury with my punishing pace. He accepted my pounding over and over. My hips slapped against his ass. Leaning in, I slammed my lips to his.

"Fuck, you're so hot."

He lolled his head, locking his lip between his teeth; any attempt at speaking came out as panted garbles. His reawakened erection bounced off his stomach in time with my thrusts. The swollen and purple tip begged for release as it wept. So lost in the haze overwhelming him, Jasper didn't even try to relieve himself. My baby couldn't be left to suffer. He was worth every risk.

I gripped his thick shaft and stroked it with each of my pushes into his depths. It only took a few seconds before he shuddered and exploded in my hand. Long hot ribbons coated him as I spilled into the latex.

**Jasper's POV**

Through a daze, I vaguely noticed when Edward moved us back to the couch. Our bodies were covered in sweat, evidence of our hard fucking. After last night, I knew Edward was a powerful lover, but the way he took me, letting his control take over, turned me on. But, of course, we needed to talk. He'd made it clear that he wasn't ready to be done with me, and I certainly wasn't done with him. Not after spending the last six months watching him. Some may call it stalking, I thought of it as keeping an eye on what was mine. And make no mistake, Edward was mine.

Shifting so that I faced him, I brought my hand down to his chest, running a finger along the dark ink just over his heart. Edward shuddered, a moan slipping out from between his lips. Such a fucking turn on!

"Baby, stop," he murmured, shifting his focus to me. "We need to talk."

I groaned. He was right, we did, but I didn't want to. I'd been waiting for this moment for so long. "Fine, but later, we play again."

Edward's lips curved upward. "You bet your sweet ass we will, but we need to get a few things clear first." While he spoke, my hand had been drifting down his chest toward his cock. He growled, grabbing my fingers before I could get too far. "Baby, please, stop."

"Okay, okay," I sighed, pulling my hand away. "Talk."

"I want this," gesturing between us, " to work, but we have to be careful. My career, your career, they are on the line if people find out about us."

"My career," I scoffed. "Yeah, because people really give a damn that the mailman is gay."

Edward stood up, running a hand through his hair as he made his way over to his discarded clothes. Pulling on his boxers, he turned back to me, frustration oozing off of him. "I can't come out, not yet anyway. There are expectations of me that you'd never understand."

I let out short huff before standing up and crossing the office. Gathering my clothes, I began to pull them on. "Yeah, what would I know about expectations. I mean, fuck, I'm just some dumb kid from the mailroom. Not like I have any pressures or shit in my life, right?"

"Wait, Jasper, fuck, that's not what I meant." Edward grabbed my arm, swiping my shirt out of my hands before I could put it on.

I shifted my eyes up to his. "I told you already that I am willing to be anything you want me to be. You want me to be your fuck-toy, then so be it, but don't stand there acting like you're the only one who that has to hide who they really are, or are you unaware of the company policy regarding tats? Unlike you, though, I don't give a fuck if people know I am some tattooed, biker dude. I just want you, all of you, but I will take whatever you let me have."

"Why?" he asked, dropping his head onto my shoulder. "Why do you want me?"

I brought my fingers up, tangling them in his hair. "Because I see the real you, and, baby, you are sexy as fuck." Edward laughed softy. "I just want a chance."

Leaning his head back, Edward smiled. "A chance, huh? What if I can never give you more than just whatever this is?"

"Then that's all we are, and that's enough for me," I muttered, trying not to let the hurt show. I wasn't naive, I knew the odds were stacked against me, the likely hood that Edward would ever want more than just sex from me were slim, but I couldn't let him go, not when I'd finally felt him inside me, tasted him. "Just let me take care of you, baby."

"Nobody can know," he whispered, his lips brushing across my shoulder. "Not your friends, family, anyone."

"Okay," I agreed, keeping the little detail that my family wouldn't give a fuck to myself. They were supportive of my sexuality, even going as far as trying to set me up with their friends' sons. I'd sat through more than one awkward dinner with a man who either wasn't ready to come out, or wasn't gay. Though they tried hard, Mom and Dad didn't have the best gaydar. "Anything else?"

"We can't do this here anymore." Edward leaned back, looking me directly in the eye. "It's not safe."

"So no more office blowjobs, huh? Okay, if you insist, but I have to admit that I liked sucking you off right here." Edward moaned, his eyes darkening. I smirked, dropping my hand down between us and stroking him through his boxers. "Seems like you liked it, too, lover."

"Jasper, baby, not here," he groaned, his head falling forward onto my shoulder. "Please, don't push me on this."

"Fine," I sighed, giving him one last squeeze before releasing him. "Maybe I should just go home. I'm kind of tired, anyway. This hot, sexy guy fucked me into oblivion twice now."

"Hmm, maybe this guy should grab some food and come make a house call, make sure you're okay. You know, give you a physical."

Without answering him, I bent over and picked up my shirt off the floor, laughing to myself when Edward grabbed my hips and ground himself against me. Yeah, he was mine. Straightening up, I pressed myself against him before tugging my shirt over my head, and bringing my hand up to his bare chest. "Baby, you're always welcome at my door, in my bed, or ass, but do me one favor."

"What?" he asked.

"Don't cover your ink. You're beautiful and I want to see the real you, not this guy that works in this office."

Edward nodded, a wry smile slipping over his lips. "Okay."

Grabbing the back of his head, I crushed my mouth against his, thrusting my tongue in. Edward's arms came up around me, but instead of letting him hold me, I pulled away. Snatching my shoes off the floor, I left Edward standing in the middle of his office for the second time that day. Once the door closed, I shoved my feet into my shoes, and took off toward the elevator, riding it down to the garage. I walked over to my bike, and straddled it, a moan slipping to the tip of my tongue from the dull ache in my ass. Once I had my helmet on, I jump started my hog, and headed home, knowing that Edward would wind up on my doorstep sooner or later. I was counting on sooner.

**A/N Mmmm, these boys sure do know how to "talk" don't they? Do us a favor and leave our talented writers a couple of words. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Bend Over For Me**

**Author Name: Edward's Peacock and TwistedMindofPervs**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: **

**Pairing: Edward/Jasper**

**Banner Made By: Edward's Peacock**

**Disclaimer: While we don't own Edward and Jasper, we love making them do dirty, kinky things.**

**Summary: When you hide your true passions, what's left? Edward has hidden who he really is his whole life. Will a chance meeting one night in a biker's bar change everything? Or is back to business as usual in the morning? m/m Slash You've been warned. 18 only.**

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

It took me twenty minutes to make the trip back to my house. Pulling my bike into the garage, I climbed off and headed inside, leaving the door open so that Edward could park. I knew my boy well enough to know that when he did show up, he wouldn't want to leave his precious Bella on the street. Not just because he was afraid it would disappear, but because Edward didn't want anyone to know that he was inside my house doing deliciously naughty things to my ass.

Walking into the small kitchen, I dropped my keys on the counter and saw there were two messages on my answering machine. I pressed play before I opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, popping the top off as my mother's voice filled the air.

"Jasper, sweetheart, are you home? Hmm, I guess you're out." She paused and sighed. "So, I was talking to Mrs. Chambliss and she said her son, Patrick was coming to town next week. I thought maybe you could, I don't know, show him around or something. She and I thought that you'd be able to . . . help him. You know maybe take him to dinner or a movie." I shook my head, a chuckle rumbling out of my chest. She would never stop trying to set me up. "Anyway, call me. I miss you. Oh, and Dad says hello, too."

The machine beeped before moving on to the next message, this one from my landlord.

"Jasper, Phil here. I just wanted to remind you that your rent is due next week, not that you're ever late, but anyway. Also, I've contacted an exterminator to come spray for termites. Not sure when he will be there, but I'll let you know."

I deleted both messages before walking into the living room. The small tutor style house I rented wasn't much, only two bedrooms and one bathroom, but it was cheap and close enough to both work and Mac's that I could have the best of both worlds. Phil was nice enough, too; though he was a little rough around the edges. I'd never come out and told him that I was gay, but I had a feeling he'd already figured it out. As long as I paid my rent on time, he didn't seem to care. He just wasn't the kind to pry.

Setting my beer on the oak coffee table that my mother insisted went with the room, I gathered up the newspapers that littered the couch and tossed them into the trash in the kitchen. Edward and I had been too wrapped up in each other for him to notice the state of my house, but knowing that he'd be on my doorstep any minute, I felt the urge to make my place presentable. Edward had money and lived a lifestyle that would make it hard to compete with. It's not that I was ashamed of my place, but I didn't want Edward to decide that he couldn't be with me because of it. Just the thought of him leaving me had me clutching my chest. I wouldn't let him go — not now that I've had the pleasure of tasting him on my tongue. Just the thought of his cum in my mouth had me licking my lips in anticipation.

Once I had the living room somewhat tidy, I picked my beer back up and wandered down the hallway to my bedroom. Taking a swing of my drink, I set it on the dresser and began to remove my work clothes. The khaki slacks and white dress shirt I wore wasn't who I was; I wanted to wear my blue jeans, AC/DC T-shirt, and my leather motorcycle boots. I wanted to be able to show my ink, let my true self out for the world to see. While I could do that here at home, or even down at Mac's Biker Hideout, I couldn't do that at work. No, the office was all about presenting the perfect image of its workers, even the lowly minions that worked in the mailroom.

Tossing my shirt into the hamper inside of my closet, I suppressed a scoff. If I'd never seen Edward, I would have quit a long time ago. He was the only reason I put up with their narrow-minded attitudes toward ink: the glimpses of him at the elevator, the sound of his commanding voice when he chewed someone's ass out over the phone. The man had a power over me, one I needed him to enforce over me.

I wondered if I should even bother putting any clothes on. Every time Edward and I were in the same room together, we ended up naked with his cock in my mouth or ass. Just the way I wanted him to be. However, I knew that Edward was going to be nervous when he showed up, and I had no doubt that he would actually be here. Whether he was willing to admit it or not, he needed me.

I'd just slid my legs into a pair of faded blue jeans, forgoing any underwear, when my phone rang. Picking up the receiver in my bedroom, I chuckled when I saw my parents' number flash across the caller ID. Part of me wanted to ignore it, but the other half knew that my mother would keep calling until I talked to her.

Sighing, I hit talk and brought the phone up to my ear. "Hello, Mom."

"Jasper, sweetheart, you're home. I called earlier, but you didn't answer. I got worried," she rambled on. "Did you get my message? Jasper, are you there?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm here and, yes, I got your message, but I can't show Patrick around. I'm busy."

"Busy? You don't even know when he is coming to town," she scoffed. Before I could reply, she gasped. I could almost see her jumping up and down in the kitchen, the cord to the rotary style phone they had on the kitchen wall swinging from her excitement. "You met someone, didn't you?"

"Mom," I began, but she cut me off when she squealed.

"Tell me about him," she pleaded.

Shaking my head, I sat down on the side of my bed. The images of Edward behind me last night, the feel of his weight pressed down on my body as he fucked me had me shivering. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I told her, "He's — well, he's amazing."

"Where did you meet him?" she asked.

"Down at Mac's," I answered. On one of their visits up last year, I'd taken my parents by the biker bar. Just like they were with my sexuality, they were equally accepting of my love of motorcycles and tattoos. As long as I was happy, so were they.

"So, he's a biker, too?"

"Mmhmm," I hummed.

"What does he look like?" she pressed, searching for more information.

"Mom," I groaned, resting my elbow on my knee. "He's gorgeous. Deep green eyes, auburn hair. He's a little taller than me, I guess. He's just . . . incredible."

"Does this Mr. Incredible have a name?"

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me through the phone. "Edward, his name is Edward."

"Strong family name," she mused. "Is it serious between you?"

Before I could answer her, I heard the roar as Edward pulled Bella into my garage. I scrambled to my feet, mumbling, "Gotta go, Mom. Love you and tell Dad I said hi."

Without giving her a chance to reply, I ended the call and tossed the phone onto my nightstand. I dragged my palms down the side of my jeans, trying to wipe away the moisture that had been building. I walked into the kitchen at the same moment that a loud knock echoed through the room. Taking a deep breath, I crossed over and opened the door. My mouth flopped open at the site in front of me. Edward was a god.

**Edward's POV**

Long after the door closed, I stood there gaping like an idiot. Jasper wanted me just as I was, not the man in the suit, not the boss, just me — ink and all. That struck me as funny. Everyone wanted something from me, but not the simple man from the mailroom. All he asked for was me not to hide myself. He didn't know that was next to impossible. Something inside me yearned for more, more of him, the way he touched me, and without a doubt, his acceptance. What had he done to me? And would he do it again?

My skin continued to tingle as I slipped my suit back on. I shoved my documents into my briefcase and headed for the door. Too many questions rambled around my brain while I took the elevator down to the garage. My cell phone chirped the new e-mail. Flipping it open revealed a new e-mail from my aunt asking if I would be joining the family for dinner.

In reality, I wanted nothing more than to shed my suit and take Bella for a ride. Before I really thought about it, I found myself typing on the keyboard telling her I had a dinner meeting. The last thing I wanted was another heated conversation about how I needed to marry someone suitable. I wasn't 100% sure that I could hide the fact that I'd met somebody. They'd never approve. Just as quickly, she replied back. Reading it, I huffed, dropping into the front seat of my car. It would appear she invited company. No doubt it was another fix up. I shot her another apologetic refusal to join them and shut off my phone.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and started my car. There was no way to parade Jasper around like I would have wanted to do; however, that didn't mean I couldn't give him everything inside me. That single thought solidified my evening plans.

An hour later, I was home, showered, and dressed in my black leather pants and matching leather jacket, over my white wife beater. The only thing left was to figure out what to bring for dinner. Then I remembered there was something I hadn't eaten in years. I slipped into the garage, hopped on Bella, and kick started the engine. Flying out the garage, I cruised down the driveway.

My house was outside the city, giving me the needed privacy so people wouldn't see me on my bike. The freedom that came with cruising at 100 miles per an hour on my hog was indescribable.

I grabbed dinner a mile from Jasper house. The nervousness of last night drifted away to be replaced by the thrill of excitement racing through me. I dropped Bella's stand and propped her to the left. She'd be safe in Jasper's garage with his. Shutting off the light and closing the door, I headed to the back door.

Shifting dinner into one hand, I knocked. It didn't take long for the door to open and his beautiful face to appear. His grinning spoke volumes of how happy he was to see me standing there.

"What took you so long?"

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Dinner."

"You coming in or are we going to eat on the stairs?" He laughed.

Jasper stepped back and waved me in. I dropped the pizzas on the table and spun on my heel. Before he could say anything, I stalked forward, pushing him back against the refrigerator. Latching on to the freezer door with my fingers, I rested my forearms against the cool metal surface, caging him in. His eyes shifted from the cardboard boxes and back to me. "The pizza's gonna get cold."

My lips curled into a smirk. "Then you better kiss me quickly."

"What if I want you to be the one to kiss me?" he challenged.

I stepped closer, leaving no space between us. "I'd do it — for you."

"Please, your teasing me again," he breathed, a storm brewing in his blue eyes.

"No teasing, baby." To prove it to both of us, I crushed my lips to his.

There was no resistance when my tongue swiped across his lower lip begging for entrance. I swallowed his guttural groan when I ground my hardened cock against his thigh. Jasper slipped his hands under the hem of my shirt and yanked it up, hooking behind my neck. Leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses across his cheeks, I moved to nip at the sensitive skin below his ear.

"Let's eat." I chuckled, trying to pull back.

His greedy hands ripped my shirt the rest of the way off. "I'm suddenly in the mood for cold pizza."

When he grabbed my belt buckle, I stilled his hands. "No rushing tonight." I shook my head, moving my hand to cup his cheek. "This is our first date. Call me old fashioned, but I think a little wooing is in order."

His hand slid up to rest over my heart. "I'm sorry. You're right. I should be wooing you and not tearing off your clothes."

Grinning, I rested my forehead against his. "I meant I should be wooing you."

Jasper bit his lip. "Okay, you seduce me and I'll rip your clothes off."

My skin goose bumped under his stroking hands. "Fuck, baby. You have no idea how badly I want you right now."

"I'm not sorry, but you win. Dinner, then wild sex." His offer was too tempting to not accept with a nod.

Jasper grabbed my hands and led me to sit at the kitchen table, pushing me into a chair. The smell of the meat lover's pie drifted up when he flipped the top open. We decided to eat right from the box. Between the two of us, we polished off the first one and half the Hawaiian one, too, while we talked about just any stupid shit that came to mind. I left out the details of the family dinner. Someone once told me not to bring up anything that might make a date uncomfortable. And somehow I thought hearing about Victoria would be a bad idea.

**A/N: So, our boys are getting closer. Do us a favor and let our writers know how much you enjoyed this chapter. They've shared their plans with us, and all we can say is…wow!**


End file.
